Deep-learning is a type of machine learning that may involve training a model in a supervised or unsupervised setting. Deep-learning models may be trained to learn representations of data. As an example and not by way of limitation, a deep-learning model may represent data as vectors of intensity values. Deep-learning models may be used in classification of data. Classification may involve determining which of a set of categories a data point belongs to by training the deep-learning model.